Delusi
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Kisah persahabatan yang hancur karena suatu insiden, melahirkan kembali sebuah ikatan persahabatan baru dengan delusi sebagai penghubung


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Delusi © shichigatsudesu

Asano Gakushuu – Isogai Yuuma – Maehara Hiroto

[OOC, typo(s), AU, long oneshot, alur maju-mundur]

.

.

.

Sebagian besar murid SMA Kunugigaoka yang mengisi waktu libur musim panas mereka dengan mempersiapkan festival budaya sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, namun lima orang Virtuosos ini masih saja betah di dalam ruang musik. Masing-masing dari mereka enggan melepaskan peralatan band yang sedari siang menjadi pusat atensinya. Katanya sih, ingin memperhalus permainan musik mereka agar bagus saat tampil di festival nanti.

Namun sekarang, mereka meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar beristirahat. Kelima personil Five Virtuosos itu mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas kursi, ada juga yang tiduran di lantai tak beralas. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang pergi keluar untuk mampir ke _vending machine_ tak jauh dari ruang musik.

Manik violetnya memandang keluar jendela, menatap tetes demi tetes hujan yang turun dari awan kelabu.

"Hujannya semakin deras saja." Gumam seorang Asano Gakushuu. "Kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan bisa pulang."

Sebuah kaleng jatuh ke dasar mesin minuman. Tak lama, empat kaleng lainnya menyusul. Satu per satu Gakushuu memungut benda itu, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang entah dapat dari mana. Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang musik. Satu kaleng dalam plastik ia raih, meneguk air di dalamnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Iseng, Gakushuu mengedarkan pandang ke arah halaman sekolah yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Awalnya tak ada sesuatu yang mampu menarik atensinya. Namun beberapa langkah dari pintu ruang musik, kakinya berhenti bergerak. Ia nyaris tersedak ketika melihat sesuatu di dekat pohon sakura di halaman sekolah.

Seseorang tengah berdiri sambil memandang ke arahnya.

Yaa, Gakushuu tidak begitu yakin kalau seseorang itu memandanginya. Sebab manik violetnya tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Kelihatannya hanya hitam seperti siluet. Gakushuu sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Mungkin ini pengaruh hujan deras sehingga pemandangan di luar sana kelihatan blur. Kalau tidak—

"Sepertinya aku salah lihat."

Asano Gakushuu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hanya berjarak enam langkah, dan ia telah kembali ke ruang musik.

"Apa setelah ini kita akan latihan lagi?"

"Yang benar saja, Seo. Kita sudah berlatih sejak siang tadi, dan aku lelah."

Seo Tomoya—orang yang barusan bertanya—memalingkan wajahnya dari si surai nyentrik yang asik tidur-tiduran. "Lalu apa sekarang? Kita pulang, begitu?"

"Jangan bodoh."

Seo Tomoya dan Sakakibara Ren membelalak mendapati sang _vocalist_ melemparkan sekaleng minuman. Dengan sigap mereka menangkapnya lalu menegak habis isinya.

"Kalian tidak lihat hujan di luar?" tanya Gakushuu. "Kita tidak bisa pulang jika hujannya sederas itu."

"Jadi kita akan lanjut latihan lagi?" tanya Araki Teppei yang tak kunjung bangkit dari kursi drum.

" _Mou_ , aku lelah..." Ren masih saja mengeluh.

Gakushuu yang melihat raut wajah lelah dari sahabat-sahabatnya segera mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Kita akan latihan sampai hujan mulai mengecil dan kita bisa pulang," ucapnya. "Tapi setelah kita istirahat selama setengah jam."

Hal itu langsung disepakati oleh keempat sahabatnya dan segera berleha-leha ria. Gakushuu kembali menegak minumannya, kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela.

Lagi-lagi manik violetnya membelalak. Kini Gakushuu benar-benar tersedak, bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Matanya kembali mengerjap, memandang gerbang sekolah yang terlihat dari ruang musik.

Seseorang tengah memegangi pintu gerbang sekolah sambil memandanginya.

Siluet itu—objek pandang Gakushuu sebelumnya—kembali tertangkap oleh iris si ketua Virtuosos. Siluet yang sama seperti sebelumnya dari bentuk tubuh, tinggi badan, dan juga bentuk rambut. Masih terbatuk-batuk, Gakushuu mulai mengerjapkan mata, memijit pelipisnya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya delusi belaka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Asano?" tanya Ren.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Gakushuu mengangguk sebisanya.

Disaat yang lain sibuk bertanya, Koyama Natsuhiko malah melakukan hal yang serupa seperti si pirang stroberi. Ia memandang halaman sekolah, tepatnya memandang gerbang. Sekilas ia melihat sahabatnya memandang ke arah sana, namun tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan.

Apa yang barusan Gakushuu lihat sampai terbatuk-batuk seperti itu?

"Aku tadi melihat seseorang yang... entah seperti apa rupanya, pokoknya kelihatan hitam." Jelas Gakushuu. "Mungkin aku salah lihat."

"Apa kau lelah? Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja latihannya?" usul Teppei.

Tomoya mengangguk setuju. "Betul. Sepertinya kau kelelahan sampai salah lihat begitu."

Gakushuu menghembuskan napas. Mungkin dugaan teman-temannya itu benar. Ia mengiyakan usul si surai ungu, kemudian menegak air dalam kaleng yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

Disaat teman-temannya mulai sibuk membicarakan suatu topik, Gakushuu hanya diam sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Gakushuu yang rajin dan tidak kenal diam barang sebentar, kini lebih sering melamun dan banyak pikiran. Seingatnya satu minggu sudah ia seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gakushuu melihat sesuatu yang begitu aneh. Sosok siluet yang memandangnya, sebenarnya apa itu?

Tiba-tiba Gakushuu merasa tubuhnya bergetar samar. Bukan, ia bukan takut karena siluet yang muncul layaknya hantu. Gakushuu gemetar karena tiba-tiba saja, ia mengingat seseorang yang dulu pernah berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

" **Isogai, kau yakin?"**

 **Bocah kelas 4 SD bernama Isogai Yuuma itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum.**

" **Aku yakin." Jawabnya. "Mengapa kau kelihatan begitu ragu, Maehara?"**

 **Maehara Hiroto—bocah yang satunya lagi—mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dan rasa gugupnya.**

" **Hmm, kau tahu, dia itu pendiam," Hiroto berbisik tepat di telinga Yuuma. "—dan menakutkan."**

" **Hah?" Yuuma gagal paham. "Menakutkan bagaimana?"**

" **Ah, tidak. Maksudku, ayahnya yang menakutkan." Si surai belah tengah kembali berbisik. "Kata anak-anak, ayahnya itu mendidiknya keras sekali. Nilai turun sedkit, badannya langsung memar-memar. Makanya dia tidak pernah main keluar rumah seperti kita."**

 **Yuuma mengangguk-angguk lucu, berusaha memahami rangkaian cerita Hiroto di telinganya.**

" **Setiap hari, dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Dia belajar, bahkan materi kelas 3 SMP pun dia embat. Tidak belajar sehari saja ayahnya marah-marah. Pokoknya dia itu robot banget, deh."**

 **Hiroto menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Yuuma, mengakhiri cerita panjang lebar yang ia dapat dari mulut anak-anak lain seusianya. Yuuma mengangguk kepalanya untuk yang kedua kali.**

" **Yasudah."**

 **Hiroto menaikkan alis. "Yasudah apa?"**

" **Aku hanya tinggal mengajaknya bermain, kan?"**

 **Hiroto terkejut dibuatnya. "K-Kau, benar-benar ingin mengajaknya? Kau tidak takut?"**

" **Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Dia juga manusia, kan?" tanya Yuuma. "Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Kalau kau takut, biar aku yang panggil."**

" **T-Tapi—"**

" **ASANO-KUN, MAIN YUK!"**

 **Hiroto buru-buru memegangi dada kirinya yang dag-dig-dug takut melihat reaksi dari sang empunya nama. Sedangkan Yuuma bersikap tenang, memandangi sebuah jendela lantai dua yang diyakini adalah kamar dari orang yang ia teriakkan namanya.**

 **Lama tak direspon, Yuuma masih setia menunggu. Hiroto di sebelahnya masih ketar ketir tak karuan. Untungnya kegiatan tersebut membuahkan hasil. Sebuah gorden disibakkan, menampakkan sosok anak kecil bersurai pirang stroberi yang menatap ke arah Yuuma.**

" **Asano-kun, main yuk?" teriaknya lagi. "Aku dan Maehara mau main sepak bola, nih."**

 **Yuuma berusaha menjaga senyumnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Asano kecil. Gakushuu menatap si surai hitam lama, lalu kembali menyibak gorden ke arah yang berlawanan.**

" **Tidak mau."**

 **Yuuma mematung mendengar jawaban Gakushuu. Manik madunya menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Hiroto segera mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya.**

" **Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan dekati Asano."**

" **Tapi," Yuuma kecewa. "Aku ingin bermain dengannya. Aku kasihan melihatnya sendirian terus."**

 **Hiroto melihat ekspresi Yuuma seketika ikut kecewa. Ia merasakan hal yang sama, tapi menurutnya Asano Gakushuu itu menakutkan. Lebih baik jika mereka tidak dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu.**

" **Ayo Maehara, kita pulang." Ajak Yuuma. "Besok kita ke sini lagi."**

 **Yuuma dan Hiroto perg meninggalkan kediaman Asano. Keduanya kembali menuju taman untuk bermain sepak bola. Semakin lama, sosok tubuh kecil itu semakin jauh dari rumah bak istana itu.**

 **Diam-diam, Gakushuu mengintip dari jendela. Dalam hati kecilnya, jujur, ia ingin sekali mengiyakan ajakan bocah itu.**

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya, Yuuma dan Hiroto kembali mengunjungi kediaman Asano. Mereka melakukan aktivitas yang sama seperti kemarin, dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama pula. Gakushuu masih tidak ingin menerima ajakan dua sejoli itu.**

 **Dan keesokan harinya, Yuuma dan Hiroto kembali lagi. Dan esok harinya, esok harinya lagi, mereka tetap melakukan aktivitas yang sama. Tak ada yang berubah dari jawaban Gakushuu, masih dengan dua kata sarkas seperti sebelumnya. Keduanya pun masih berusaha menarik perhatian seorang Asano Gakushuu. Mereka akan terus melakukannya sampai anak itu mengubah jawabannya menjadi 'ya'.**

 **Lalu suatu hari, usaha Hiroto dan Yuuma ternotis oleh Gakushuu.**

" **Baiklah, aku ikut."**

 **Mendengar kalimat di atas, keduanya tertawa riang, terutama Yuuma. Akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil menarik keluar seorang Asano Gakushuu. Sejak itu, Yuuma berusaha untuk memberikan kenyamanan untuk si pirang stroberi. Ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba lelaki itu pergi karena bosan. Dan sebagai sahabat, Hiroto hanya mendukung apa yang diinginkan si surai pucuk.**

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Gakushuu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran king itu. Rasanya benar-benar penat. Ditambah hujan deras sedari sore itu membuatnya semakin stress, khawatir ia tidak bisa pulang. Namun beruntung hujan sempat berhenti sejenak sampai dirinya menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Tapi, yaa, tetap saja hujan itu membuat mumet.

Apalagi sosok siluet yang ia lihat di tengah hujan, membuat kadar stress-nya semakin meningkat.

Gakushuu memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi tidur, tentu saja setelah berganti pakaian. Sebelah tangan menutup matanya, dan si pirang stroberi mulai berusaha memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"ASANO!"

Gakushuu kembali membuka mata. Barusan ia menangkap suara teriakan seseorang. Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, ia memaksakan kakinya yang masih butuh istirahat untuk beranjak ke jendela kamar. Gorden ia sibakan, manik violetnya mencari seseorang yang barusan meneriakan namanya. Mungkin faktor malam hari, plus hujan deras yang membuat dunia luar semakin gelap, Gakushuu tidak menangkap apapun di sana.

Gakushuu baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat tidur, namun tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap sesuatu. Di sebuah pohon besar di kediaman Asano, sesosok siluet tengah berdiri menghadapinya. Siluet itu adalah siluet yang sama seperti yang Gakushuu lihat di sekolah. Bahkan siluet yang dilihatnya kini memiliki pose yang sama; memegang objek di sampingnya.

Buru-buru Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap pohon besar itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada siluet yang memegangi batang pohon. Gakushuu kembali mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menatap pohon. Hasilnya masih sama, tidak ada siluet.

Awalnya Gakushuu ingin melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus, namun niatnya itu terpaksa ia kubur lantaran tubuhnya yang kelewat lelah minta istirahat. Kasur _king size_ itu terlalu memikatnya, sehingga si surai pirang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mungkin... aku salah lihat."

.

.

.

" **Asano, kau kenapa?"**

 **Gakushuu terkejut mendengar seseorang melayangkan tanya padanya. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara agar tidak terlihat habis melamun.**

" **Kenapa apanya?"**

" **Aku melihatmu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau punya masalah?"**

" **Aku tidak punya masalah, Isogai."**

" **Bohong banget. Kau itu lebih banyak diam sekarang, barusan saja kau melamun, kan?" Hiroto menimbrung pembicaraan kedua temannya. "Aku tahu kau pendiam, tapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah penuh masalahmu itu."**

 **Gakushuu terdiam. Akhirnya ia tertangkap basah oleh Yuuma dan Hiroto. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak, kan?**

" **Ayah melarangku bermain dengan kalian."**

 **Keduanya membelalak. "Kenapa?"**

" **Kita sudah kelas enam, jadi ayah menyuruhku fokus belajar."**

 **Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Hiroto dan Yuuma menunduk lesu. Mereka tidak ingin Gakushuu menjauh. Padahal dulu mereka susah payah menyeret anak itu agar merasakan dunia luar.**

" **Yaah, kita tidak bisa main bola lagi, dong?" lirih Yuuma. Gakushuu hanya mengangguk.**

" **Tapi kenapa? Ini kan masih awal semester? Ujian kan masih jauh?" Hiroto merasa tidak terima.**

" **Aku juga tidak tahu."**

 **Ketiganya pun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran dalam kepala masing-masing.**

" **Kalau begitu, kabur saja dari rumah."**

" **Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, bodoh!" Gakushuu menaikkan suaranya. "Kalau sampai terjadi aku pasti semakin dikurung di rumah."**

 **Tak lama, Yuuma menghampiri Hiroto, menjitak kepala pirang sambil menimbulkan suara 'duk' yang cukup keras.**

" **Jangan memberikan saran yang aneh-aneh." Peringatnya.**

" **Tapi aku tidak tahu harus apa,"**

 **Yuuma mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat Hiroto dan Gakushuu menaikkan alis bingung.**

" **Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja di rumah Asano?" usulnya. "Kalau begitu, pasti tidak akan dimarahi, kan?"**

" **Wah, benar juga." Hiroto membulatkan mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai belajarnya besok saja. Boleh kan, Asano?"**

 **Gakushuu berdehem sejenak, sebelum kepalanya mengangguk setuju.**

" **Baiklah. Semoga saja ayahku mengizinkan."**

 **Hiroto dan Yuuma tertawa girang. Mereka senang karena dengan ini, mereka bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar Asano. Akhirnya...**

" **Isogai, Asano, aku mau beli minum. Mau menitip tidak?"**

 **Kepala hitam dan pirang stroberi itu mengangguk. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya.**

" **Aku ingin minuman yang sama denganmu."**

" **Aku juga."**

" **Baiklah."**

 **Hiroto menggunakan langkah seribu untuk pergi menuju** _ **vending machine**_ **yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Kini hanya Yuuma dan Gakushuu yang masih berteduh di bawah pohon.**

 **Tak ada suara yang mengisi atmosfer di sekitarnya. Yuuma dan Gakushuu sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saking kesalnya, Yuuma menggunakan manik madunya untuk menangkap ekspresi wajah Gakushuu saat ini. Ia sedikit terkejut kala melihat wajah tampan si pirang stroberi yang kusut seperti sebelumnya.**

" **Seandainya aku punya ibu."**

 **Baru hendak buka mulut, Gakushuu sudah mendahuluinya.**

" **Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"**

" **Eh?" Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Yuuma. Ia terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Kau mendengarnya?"**

" **Jelaslah. Kau mengatakannya."**

 **Gakushuu terdiam sejenak. Yuuma masih menatap bocah di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah serius. Setelah menghembuskan napas pasrah, Gakushuu memulai ceritanya.**

" **Akhir-akhir ini ayah sering marah-marah. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, aku langsung kena pukul, tidak seperti biasanya." Tuturnya.**

 **Yuuma mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu, apa yang menyebabkan ayahmu seperti itu?"**

 **Gakushuu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir karena pekerjaan."**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Terkadang aku jadi ingat percakapan orang-orang yang sering kudengar soal ibu mereka." Lanjutnya. "Ibu itu baik, kan? Kalau ada ibu, aku pasti tidak sering kena marah ayah."**

 **Yuuma berdehem panjang.**

" **Kurasa itu tidak benar."**

 **Gakushuu menoleh cepat ke arah Yuuma. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran, meminta penjelasan lebih dari sahabatnya itu.**

" **Maksudku, ibu memang baik, tapi pikiranmu itu yang salah."**

 **Yuuma buru-buru meralat ucapannya. Pasti Gakushuu salah paham, pikirnya.**

" **Mengapa begitu?"**

" **Menurutku, wajar jika ayahmu marah-marah. Orang tua punya cara yang berbeda-beda untuk mendidik anaknya." Jelasnya. "Mungkin ayahmu mendidikmu dengan keras, supaya kau bisa jadi orang yang kuat dan mandiri saat dewasa nanti."**

" **Tapi kalau setiap saat diperlakukan seperti itu, aku merasa tidak nyaman."**

" **Lebih baik kau berpikir positif saja. Mungkin ayahmu ada masalah di tempat kerja, sehingga kau jadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya."**

 **Gakushuu berdehem panjang. Apa yang dikatakan Yuuma itu, bisa ia lakukan tidak, ya? Pada dasarnya, Gakushuu tidak tahu mengapa belakangan ini ayahnya begitu sensitif. Ia tidak pernah bertanya, sebab ayahnya pasti menghindar.**

 **Mungkin Yuuma benar.**

" **Tapi tetap saja aku menginginkan begitu,"**

" **Tentang seorang ibu?"**

" **Hmm." Gakushuu mengangguk.**

 **Yuuma bergerak, menggeser bokongnya sampai benar-benar dekat dengan Gakushuu. Tangan mereka saling menempel saking tipisnya jarak mereka. Kemudian manik mata mereka saling tatap. Yang madu serius, sedangkan violet bingung.**

" **Aku juga menginginkannya," ucapnya. "Seorang ayah."**

 **Gakushuu bisa saja mengatakan 'kenapa?', namun ia memilih untuk diam saja. Tanpa bertanya pun, sudah jelas Yuuma akan memberikan alasan.**

" **Aku ingin punya orang tua yang bisa aku banggakan—tentu saja aku bangga dengan ibuku sekarang, tapi sosok kepala keluarga itu lebih menonjol, menurutku." Jelasnya. "Memiliki ayah yang sukses menyokong keluarga itu, sangat menakjubkan. Aku pasti bangga."**

" **Menurutmu begitu?"**

 **Yuuma menganggukan kepala. "Mungkin pendapatku soal ayah berbeda denganmu. Tapi yang jelas, segalak apapun ayahmu, dia tetap menyayangimu."**

 **Kalimat Yuuma barusan membuat Gakushuu tertegun. Ia tak percaya anak sekecil Yuuma bisa mengatakan kalimat bijak seperti itu padanya. Dan entah kenapa, rasa nyaman menyelimuti hatinya. Pendapat soal ayah milik Isogai Yuuma, ia dapat menerimanya.**

" **Kurasa, kau benar." Ucap Gakushuu.**

 **Sekilas ia melihat Yuuma tersenyum ke arahnya. Rasanya jadi ingin tersenyum juga.**

" **Omatase~"**

.

.

.

Gakushuu sungguh gagal paham dengan cuaca hari ini. Mengapa hujan lagi? Apa langit sedang galau? Padahal ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan hari ini cerah, seratus persen. Nyatanya malah terbalik. Sudah hujan, deras pula.

Gakushuu bergegas menuju ruang musik setelah membeli beberapa kaleng minuman untuk persediaan. Daripada bulak-balik, mending beli banyak sekalian. Begitu pikirnya.

Jujur saja, Gakushuu merasa sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Tidak, kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja, kok, sedang prima malah. Namun tidak dengan batinnya. Setiap saat, ia memikirkan siluet yang kemarin dilihatnya. apalagi sekarang sedang hujan.

BRUK!

Dan Gakushuu semakin _badmood_ ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh lain. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda seusianya yang baru saja bertubrukan dengannya.

"Eh?"

Manik violet dan madu sama-sama membelalak.

"Asano?"

"Maehara?"

Gakushuu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sosok pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar Maehara Hiroto. Gakushuu tak tahu wajah apa yang harus ia pasang di hadapan sahabatnya—yang sebenarnya masih diragukan apakah mereka masih bersahabat atau tidak.

Di lain pihak, Maehara Hiroto justru menatap nyalang pada Gakushuu. Pemuda itu menyiratkan rasa kesal yang teramat kental. Padahal hanya bertubrukan bahu, bukan meninju atau menikam. Sepertinya ada suatu kejadian, yang membuat Hiroto kesal dan tidak dapat melupakannya setiap kali bertemu dengan Gakushuu.

"A-Aku—"

"Maaf," potong Hiroto, sarkastik. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Gakushuu membalasnya dingin. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Tak ada suara, saling tatap, juga langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempat itu. Atmosfer di antara keduanya benar-benar sunyi.

Bermaksud memecah keheningan, Gakushuu mengambil satu dari sepuluh kaleng yang ia beli sebelumnya. Dari mulai mengambil sampai menegak isinya, atmosfer sunyi itu masih belum pecah juga. Jujur saja, Gakushuu ingin melayangkan suatu topik. Selain gengsi, ia takut Hiroto membalas ketus semua pertanyaannya.

"Asano," panggil Hiroto. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _Syukurlah, dia yang mulai duluan._ Batinnya.

"Latihan band, untuk _bunkasai_." Jawab Gakushuu. "Kau? Ada kelas tambahan?"

"Aku ikut kelas tambahan bukan karena aku bodoh, ya?" entah kenapa si surai belah tengah merasa tersinggung. "Kemarin-kemarin aku terlalu banyak izin, dan aku sempat sakit selama seminggu, jadi aku tertinggal pelajaran."

Gakushuu membulatkan mulutnya. Topiknya sudah selesai. Gantian ia yang mengusungkan topik baru. Masa bodoh jika anak itu tiba-tiba pergi karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik ini.

"Maehara, kau suka berdelusi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Hiroto.

"Aku bukan orang yang senang berkhayal."

"Kalau kau melihat penampakan seseorang, seperti siluet, di tengah hujan, dan seseorang tersebut menatap ke arahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hiroto menoleh ke arah Gakushuu. Alisnya naik satu. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku sedang mengalami itu, apa kau percaya?"

Ibarat menonton drama komedi, Hiroto meledakan tawa. Sungguh, apa yang barusan ia dengar? Sejak kapan seorang Asano Gakushuu hobi mengkhayal? Hiroto tak percaya, bahkan ia sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Siluet? Yang benar saja!" Hiroto melanjutkan tawanya sambil menyeka air mata. "Asano, sebaiknya kau hentikan latihan band-mu, agar penglihatanmu tidak menangkap hal yang aneh-aneh."

Merasa dilecehkan, Gakushuu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia geram, ia ingin memukulnya, namun ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Otaknya masih waras untuk bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi AKU SERIUS."

"Mana?" tangan Hiroto menjulur ke arahnya, meminta pembuktian soal delusinya itu. "Mana buktinya kalau kau benar-benar melihatnya? Kau bukan orang yang berbicara tanpa bukti, kan?"

"I-Itu—" Gakushuu menundukan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuktikannya, tapi—"

"Kau pikir aku percaya omong kosongmu itu?"

Gakushuu menjatuhkan kantung plastik dengan sembilan kaleng di dalamnya begitu saja. Tangannya meraih Hiroto yang hendak melangkah pergi.

"Maehara, aku tidak bohong. Aku melihatnya sendiri di tengah hujan, siluet itu, dia—"

Lagi, manik violet Gakushuu melebar. Ia tak lagi berusaha mencegat Hiroto untuk pergi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku, tidak bisa bergerak barang sesenti.

"Ada apa, hah? Mengapa kau—"

Hiroto memutus kalimatnya setelah melihat manik violet pemuda di hadapannya berakomodasi maksimum. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangnya. Jendela koridor paling ujung, tepatnya tembok pembatas sekolah dengan jalan raya, Gakushuu melihat ke arah sana.

Hiroto tidak melihat apa-apa di sana. Sejenak ia mengerjapkan mata, namun hasilnya masih sama. Karenanya, ia merasa hatinya tak karuan, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Gakushuu barusan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Siluet itu..."

Hiroto masih tidak ingin percaya benarnya, namun ekspresi terkejut penuh takut milik Gakushuu itu bukan rekayasa. Gakushuu seolah melihat makhluk halus, namun mengapa tidak dengan Hiroto?

Mungkinkah saat ini, Asano Gakushuu sedang berdelusi?

.

.

.

" **Apa kalian sudah memahami materi ini?"**

 **Yuuma menunduk lesu. "Se-Sedikit."**

" **Aku bahkan belum mengerti sama sekali." Sedangkan Hiroto menjerit histeris. "Karenanya aku benci lingkaran."**

" **Itu sih karena otakmu yang bodoh, Maehara." Gakushuu berkata ketus, kemudian kembali menatap buku paket matematikanya. "Tapi memang benar sih, materi lingkaran itu cukup sulit."**

" **Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menguasai materi itu?" Yuuma mengacak pelan surai hitamnya. "Ujiannya sebentar lagi, lho."**

 **Gakushuu berdehem panjang, memikirkan sebuah metode belajar lingkaran yang menurutnya efisien. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, mereka tidak bisa** _ **move on**_ **dari lingkaran. Entah sudah berapa kali berputar di sana, namun keduanya belum menguasai juga.**

" **Bagaimana kalau—"**

 **CEKLEK!**

 **Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka menginterupsi Gakushuu dan kawan-kawan. Sosok tinggi jangkung, dengan kontur wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan si pirang stroberi, muncul dari balik pintu. Manik violetnya menatap ketiga bocah kelas dua SMP di depannya.**

" **Gakushuu," panggilnya.**

" **Ayah?" Gakushuu menatap sang ayah lama. Sebuah keheranan muncul dalam hatinya. "Tumben jam segini sudah pulang?"**

" **Ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan." Asano Gakuhou mengabaikan pertanyaan sang anak. "Ikut ayah sebentar."**

 **Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan Hiroto yang kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak lama ia mengikuti langkah sang ayah. Jaraknya tak jauh dari kamar Gakushuu. Hal ini membuat dua sahabatnya terpaksa mencuri dengar. Tidak sopan memang, tapi mereka tidak ingin mati penasaran.**

" **Ada apa, ayah?"**

" **Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka berdua."**

 **Manik violet Gakushuu membelalak. "Kenapa?"**

" **Ayah tidak ingin prestasimu di sekolah menurun." Jawabnya. "Ayah tidak ingin kau bergeser dari nomor satu."**

" **Tapi prestasiku baik-baik saja, ayah." Tentang Asano kecil. "Mereka tidak mempengaruhi prestasiku, jadi ayah tak perlu menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mereka."**

 **Gakuhou memasang wajah datar. Tangan kekarnya mencengkeram rahang Gakushuu tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Gakushuu terkejut.**

" **Dengar. Ada satu anak yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang sama sepertimu. Namanya Akabane Karma." Jelas Gakuhou. "Ayah ingin kau menjaga peringkatmu dari dia. Jangan biarkan dia menggeser posisimu dari sana."**

" **Kalau itu mau ayah, aku akan kabulkan. Tapi, aku bisa mempertahankan prestasiku meski aku berteman dengan Isogai dan Maehara."**

 **Cengkeraman di rahang si pemuda semakin kencang.**

" **Ayah tidak ingin kau ketularan bodoh oleh mereka."**

" **ISOGAI TIDAK BODOH, AYAH!"**

" **Bagaimana dengan Maehara-kun? Dia itu bahkan tidak pernah menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas, bukan?" Gakuhou semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya. "Lalu, Isogai-kun itu miskin, bukan? Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari teman seperti dia?"**

" **Karena mereka baik, makanya aku berteman dengan mereka."**

 **Sejenak ada keheningan di antara ayah-anak itu. Kemudian Gakuhou melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar, membuat Gakushuu hampir saja terjatuh. Perlahan, garis-garis merah tercetak di kedua pipinya. Gakushuu memegang wajahnya, mengusapnya perlahan guna menghilangkan rasa sakit walau sedikit.**

" **Jauhi mereka berdua, atau ayah akan melakukan sesuatu." Tegasnya. "Ayah akan mencarikan teman baru yang layak untukmu."**

 **Gakuhou melangkah pergi, sedangkan Gakushuu mematung di tempat. Wajahnya ia telungkupkan, menatap keramik bermotif sambil berusaha meredam amarahnya, cukup lama. Begitu juga Yuuma dan Hiroto yang menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk lesu, kemudian bergegas pulang ketika Gakushuu kembali masuk kamar.**

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya, Yuuma merasa gelisah bukan main. Biasanya, ia dan Hiroto selalu menunggu Gakushuu di gerbang sekolah untuk janjian ke rumah si pemuda Asano. Namun si pirang stroberi belum datag juga. tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu akan menghampiri mereka, atau pemberitahuan kegiatan mendadak yang melibatkan dirinya. Tidak biasanya, makanya Yuuma merasa gelisah.**

 **Selain itu, mereka sudah menunggu selama 45 menit. Berkali-kali Hiroto mengganti posisi duduk, sesekali mundar-mandir bak setrika. Sedangkan Yuuma masih betah berdiri, bahkan kakinya yang mulai terasa keram tidak ia pedulikan. Demi menunggu Gakushuu, mereka rela melakukan itu.**

" **Ano... Isogai Yuuma-kun, benar?"**

 **Yuuma menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seseorang dengan surai unik yang barusan memanggil namanya.**

 **Yuuma mengangguk. "Y-Ya... kau?"**

" **Aku Sakakibara Ren, teman barunya Asano-kun."**

 **Seketika mata Yuuma dan Hiroto membelalak.**

" **Kudengar, Asano-kun dilarang oleh ayahnya untuk bergaul denganmu." Lanjutnya. "Karena itu, Asano-kun tidak ingin menemui kalian lagi. Dia tidak ingi ayahnya berbuat macam-macam pada kalian."**

 **Yuuma yang semula tenang mendadak tersulut emosi. Tidak berbahaya sih, namun cukup membuat Ren terkejut. Apalagi saat kedua bahu Ren dicengkeram kuat oleh Yuuma.**

" **Katakan padaku. Dimana Asano sekarang?"**

" **Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Ucapnya jujur. "Ini amanat dari Asano-kun. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakannya."**

 **Mendengar jawaban Ren, Yuuma menjauhkan tangannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunduk lesu. Rasa kecewa menyerang hatinya, bahkan wajah ikemennya mampu menyiratkannya walau samar.**

 **Mengapa? Mengapa Asano Gakushuu melakukan itu?**

" **Sudahlah, Isogai." Hiroto menepuk pelan bahu Yuuma. "Kita pulang sekarang. Aku sudah pegal-pegal."**

 **Yuuma hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tepat setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakakibara Ren.**

.

.

.

" **Ano..."**

 **Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Tepat setelah melihat dua pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini dihindarinya, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Bingung bagaimana ia meladeni mereka, canggung karena lama tidak mengobrol bersama, sedih karena merasa bersalah telah menghindar, dan kesal karena** _ **timing**_ **-nya sangat tidak pas.**

" **Kenapa... kalian datang kemari?"**

" **Asano, kami ingin bicara padamu. Kumohon, luangkan waktumu sebentar." Pinta Yuuma.**

" **Tapi kenapa?"**

" **Ini masalah persahabatan kita. Kami ingin menyelesaikan ini." Kali ini Hiroto yang berbicara. "Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindar dari kami. Jadi kumohon, kali ini saja, kami ingin bicara denganmu."**

 **Gakushuu menatap Yuuma dan Hiroto yang memohon padanya sambil membungkuk kecil. Jujur saja, ia tidak tega. Tapi bagaimana caranya mereka berbicara? Kebetulan hari ini ayahnya sedang libur. Akan sangat gawat apabila ia kepergok masih bermain dengan mereka oleh sang ayah.**

 **Tapi, pemandangan di depannya kini lebih gawat lagi. Mula-mula Gakushuu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mereka terlebih dahulu. Urusan ayahnya ia pikirkan nanti saja.**

" **... kali ini saja."**

 **Yuuma dan Hiroto menengadahkan wajah mereka. Gakushuu membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar lagi. Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum, senang karena si pirang stroberi menuruti keinginan mereka.**

 **.**

" **Bukannya aku ingin kalian cepat-cepat pergi atau bagaimana, tapi ayah sedang ada di rumah. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan."**

 **Hiroto mengusap tengkuknya. Sejenak ia melirik Yuuma yang terlihat agak lesu. Sepertinya ia yang harus mulai duluan.**

" **Begini. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan maksud dari dirimu yang menghindari kami akhir-akhir ini."**

 **Ternyata benar. Gakushuu menghembuskan napas. Rasa canggungnya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia bisa menjelaskan dengan tenang sekarang.**

" **Kalian ingat, terakhir kali kita belajar bersama?"**

 **Yang belajar lingkaran itu, kan? Ya, Hiroto dan Yuuma mengingatnya.**

" **Setelah kalian pulang, aku dimarahi lagi," Lanjutnya. "Bahkan ayah sampai mengancam aku dengan kalian sebagai targetnya. Kalau aku masih bergaul dengan kalian, ayah akan berbuat sesuatu pada kalian."**

 **Kemudian Gakushuu membungkukan sedikit badannya.**

" **Karena itu aku minta maaf." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin kalian kenapa-napa, makanya aku menghindar."**

 **Jeda terjadi beberapa detik. Hiroto dan Yuuma masih berusaha merangkai kata untuk menanggapi penjelasan pemuda Asano itu.**

 **Hiroto berdehem. "Ba—"**

" **Tapi kenapa harus menghindar?" potong Yuuma. "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak langsung mengatakannya? Selain itu, kenapa harus Sakakibara?"**

 **Baik Gakushuu maupun Hiroto, keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan reaksi Yuuma yang (sedikit) emosi seperti itu. Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata, entah yang keberapa. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma dengan apa.**

" **A-Aku, tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi waktu itu, aku memang tidak siap mengatakannya." Jelasnya. "Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan kalian, sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Soal Sakakibara, aku... tidak ingin menyakiti kalian."**

" **...menyakiti, katamu?"**

" **Hah?"**

" **Ini lebih sakit dari yang kau duga." Yuuma emosi. Suara yang biasanya terdengar rendah dan lembut, kini naik satu oktaf dan terdengar menghentak. "Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya menunggu seseorang begitu lama tapi yang kau dapat malah berita menyedihkan soal teman barumu."**

" **Isogai, tenangla—"**

" **Rasanya sakit sekali, Asano. Seandainya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan Sakakibara atau siapapun, aku tidak akan merasa sakit seperti ini!"**

 **Gakushuu terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yuuma. Rasa cemasnya semakin kentara.**

" **Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian."**

" **Sudah kubilang—"**

 **BRAK!**

 **Yuuma tak sengaja menggebrak nakas di sampingnya, kemudian tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda. Cukup kencang, namun syukurlah benda itu baik-baik saja.**

 **Gakushuu buru-buru meraih benda itu. Melihat keadaannya yang baik-baik saja, ia bernapas lega.**

" **Syukurlah, jamnya tidak rusak."**

" **...maaf." Yuuma menunduk lesu.**

 **Gakushuu menatap Yuuma. Sepertinya anak itu telah kembali seperti semula. Kepala pirang stroberinya menggeleng kemudian.**

" **Tidak apa-apa, Isogai." Ucap Gakushuu. "Jamnya baik-baik saja, kok."**

" **Loh, itu kan..."**

 **Gakushuu menatap arloji di tangannya. "Ayah memberikan ini dua minggu yang lalu. Ini hadiah dari ibuku saat ayah ulang tahun dulu.** _ **"Kalau sudah bosan, wariskan saja pada anak kita nanti",**_ **begitu katanya."**

" **Sepertinya... aku mengerti maksudmu." Hiroto bergumam.**

" **Berhubung aku tidak punya satu pun barang pemberian ibu, jadi aku menganggap ini pemberian ibu satu-satunya. Yaa, ini barang berhargaku." Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangnya pada Hiroto dan Yuuma. Ia tersenyum. "Aku berencana untuk memamerkannya pada kalian."**

" **Hampir saja aku merusaknya." Ucap Yuuma, masih menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."**

" **Sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan." Gakushuu tertawa sejenak. "Selain itu, apa ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi?"**

 **Hiroto dan Yuuma terdiam. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan, bahkan mereka sudah menyusunnya sebelum menginjakan kaki ke kediaman Asano.**

 **Tapi, mendengar penjelasan Gakushuu barusan, membuat keduanya terdiam.**

 **Yuuma menghembuskan napas pelan. "Sepertinya hanya itu yang ingin kami tanyakan."**

" **Eh? Kau yakin?"**

 **Yuuma mengangguk. "Maaf ya, kalau kami mengganggumu."**

" **Ah, tidak. Kalian tidak—"**

" **Kami pamit pulang ya, Asano." Yuuma bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Maehara, ayo bangun."**

 **Kemudian Hiroto berdiri, ragu. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari rencana awal. Ia bingung. Namun, kalau Yuuma yang memutuskannya, ia hanya bisa menurut.**

 **Keduanya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Gakushuu. Mereka juga sempat berpapasan dengan Asano Gakuhou, lalu pamit pulang. Jujur saja, Gakushuu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Karenanya, ia tidak merasakan hal aneh yang terdapat pada Yuuma, dan memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian barusan.**

.

.

.

 _Hatchi._

Maehara Hiroto menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Kemudian tangannya memeluk tubuh sendiri, berharap ia mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan di tengah hujan. Dalam hati ia merutuk, betapa bodohnya ia sampai mempercayai ramalan cuaca yang katanya seratus persen cerah itu.

Minimal Hiroto membawa jaket, kek, agar tubuhnya tidak menggigil seperti sekarang.

Hiroto terperanjat ketika merasakan kulitnya tersentuh sesuatu. Maniknya menoleh ke tangan kanannya, menangkap sekaleng lemonade yang disodorkan seseorang.

Matanya membelalak, sedetik, lalu berubah tajam saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyodorkannya minuman.

"Apa maumu, Asano?"

"Tidak ada." Balasnya tak kalah ketus, tanpa menoleh kepala pada Hiroto.

Dengan ragu, Hiroto mengambil alih kaleng dari tangan Gakushuu. "Terima kasih."

Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Ia meneguk lemonade yang sudah habis setengah, menatap hujan yang entah kapan berhentinya. Hiroto menatap pemuda di sebelahnya sejenak, kemudian membuka penutup kaleng minuman yang baru saja ia dapat. Hiroto merasa begitu hangat, tepat setelah cairan kuning tersebut melewati kerongkongan.

Tiba-tiba Gakushuu berdehem singkat.

"Hei, Maehara," Hiroto menyahut dengan 'hmm' saja. "Kau tahu, mengapa akhir-akhir ini hujan terus?"

"Memangnya aku ini peramal cuaca?" sewotnya.

"Benar jug, sih. Kau kan bodoh."

Satu perempatan muncul di surai oranye Hiroto.

Hiroto menatap lemonadenya untuk mengalihkan rasa jengkelnya, karena kalau ia menatap Gakushuu lama-lama yang ada terjadi kerusuhan. Hiroto bukan orang yang senang mencari ribut.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ingatan dalam kepala Hiroto. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dimana dirinya dan Gakushuu berbincang pertama kali di SMA, dimana anak itu menceritakan soal delusinya. Hiroto masih tidak percaya, dan kebetulan sekarang sedang hujan. Ini waktu yang pas untuk meminta satu pembuktian.

"Asano, apa kau sedang berdelusi?"

Gakushuu terkejut, lantas menolehkan kepala pada Hiroto.

"Kau bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau sedang berdelusi?" ulangnya. "Apa siluet yang kau ceritakan itu ada di sini?"

Gakushuu tidak segera menjawab. Kaleng lemonade yang sudah habis isinya, ia tatap lamat. Tangannya gemetar entah kenapa. Pertanyaan Hiroto barusan membuat dirinya kembali mengingat siluet yang ia lihat pertama kali hingga sekarang. Menyeramkan, sampai Gakushuu bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ceritamu itu. Tapi, melihat ekspresimu yang ketakutan seperti tadi, aku jadi kepikiran terus." Lanjutnya. "Siluet itu muncul saat hujan, bukan? Kalau begitu, kau bisa membuktikannya sekarang."

Gakushuu terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir.

Semenjak siluet itu menghantuinya, Gakushuu menjadi tidak suka hujan. Setiap kali hujan, pasti siluet itu muncul. Semakin sering Gakushuu melihatnya, semakin jelas bentuk dari siluet tersebut. Yang menyakitkan adalah, postur siluet itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Sekarang, Hiroto memintanya untuk membuktikan delusi tersebut. Bagaimana caranya? Hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya. Kalau si pirang stroberi hanya mengutarakan pikirannya, Hiroto pasti tidak akan percaya.

Apalagi jika membawa-bawa seseorang tersebut.

"Apa kau mulai mempercayaiku?"

"Kalau kau mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi siang, aku percaya padamu."

Gakushuu menatap Hiroto. Anak itu terlihat serius, Gakushuu merasa lega. Namun, siluet itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Jadi, bagaimana cara ia memancingnya?

"Siluet itu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut, atau tiba-tiba marah apabila—"

"ASANO!"

Gakushuu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sama seperti yang didengarnya ketika malam hari di rumahnya. Suaranya lebih jelas dibanding waktu itu, dan ia benar-benar mengenalnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari sumber suara. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan sosok yang barusan meneriakan namanya.

Hiroto membelalak terkejut. Ia memperhatikan Gakushuu tengah ketar-ketir mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Melihatnya, Hiroto ikut mengedarkan pandang ke lingkungan sekitar. Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Lalu apa yang membuat anak itu mendadak cemas?

"Maehara, kau mendengar seseorang memanggilku?"

Hiroto menggelengkan kepala ragu. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. "Ti-Tidak."

 _Jangan-jangan, saat ini Asano benar-benar berdelusi?_ Batinnya.

Gakushuu menghela napas. "Apa aku salah dengar? Barusan aku mendengar suara—"

DEG!

Gakushuu mematung. Manik violetnya membelalak. Di dekat gerbang sekolah, di tengah hujan, sebuah siluet berdiri jauh di hadapan Gakushuu.

Lagi, ekspresi yang penuh ketakutan itu, Hiroto melihatnya untuk yang kedua kali. Sepertinya ia memang harus percaya pada Gakushuu. Namun yang membuatnya bingung, apa yang menyebabkan Gakushuu bisa berdelusi? Mengapa hanya Gakushuu yang melihat siluet itu sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"Kau melihatnya, Asano?"

Gakushuu menoleh patah-patah. Manik violetnya menatap Hiroto.

"Siluet itu ada di dekat gerbang, di hadapanku, dia menatapku."

"Seperti apa siluetnya?"

"Tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Dia—"

Ketika Gakushuu menoleh kembali ke arah gerbang, ada sesuatu yang membuat si pirang stroberi merasa terkejut level puncak. Sosok yang ia lihat—delusinya—bukan lagi serba hitam layaknya siluet. Sosok itu kini telah memiliki warna lain selain hitam. Ada warna putih, abu-abu, dan satu warna cerah yang tak bisa ia definisikan.

Manik violetnya menatap kosong sosok itu.

"Iso... gai?"

Kini manik madu Hiroto yang membelalak.

"Isogai?"

"Iso... gai..."

Gakushuu menggumamkan nama seseoang yang ia lihat. Siluet itu, berubah menjadi seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang berhasil mengeluarkan dirinya dari rumah. Seseorang yang mewarnai hidupnya dengan ikatan persahabatan. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Isogai Yuuma.

Gakushuu segera berlari menerobos hujan, meninggalkan Hiroto yang masih berteduh di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Si pirang stroberi berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin menghampiri sosok Isogai Yuuma yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah, yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hiroto segera sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Melihat Gakushuu yang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

Barusan Gakushuu menyebutkan nama Isogai Yuuma yang merupakan siluet yang selalu menghantuinya. Namun Hiroto tidak dapat melihatnya. Siluet itu muncul tiba-tiba, jadi ia juga bisa menghilang tiba-tiba, bukan?

"Asano, berhenti!"

Hiroto berteriak sekuat tenaga, mencoba melawan hujan yang datang dengan berisik. Namun Gakushuu tidak mendengar. Hiroto mengeluarkan tenaganya lebih banyak lagi.

"ASANO, STOP!"

Hiroto berhasil menangkap salah satu tangan Gakushuu. Ia menariknya sekuat tenaga, namun anak itu memberontak minta dilepas.

"Tidak, itu Isogai. Aku harus mengejarnya."

"Aku tidak melihat Isogai." Teriak Hiroto. "Tidak ada Isogai di sini."

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Maehara. Dia ada di sini, dia melihat ke arah kita."

Hiroto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menahan Gakushuu supaya tidak berlari keluar gerbang.

"Isogai ada di sini. Sekarang dia menghilang. Aku harus—"

"ISOGAI TIDAK ADA DI SINI. ISOGAI HANYA DELUSIMU!"

Gakushuu berhenti memberontak setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tubuhnya melemas, tak lama ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kepala _strawberry blonde_ -nya, mencengkeram surai itu sebisanya. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah dua tahun lalu kembali ia rasakan.

"Isogai... tidak ada," gumamnya. "Isogai... delusi..."

Hiroto tak lagi mencengkeram tangan Gakushuu. Justru sekarang ia merasa iba dengan kondisi sang sahabat. Ia juga merasakan syok yang sama seperti Gakushuu. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika nama seseorang yang sudah lama pergi dari hidup mereka harus kembali diingat?

Dalam suasana melankolis, di tengah hujan lebat, Maehara Hiroto menemukan satu jawaban yang selama seharian ini ia cari. Jawaban atas rasa penasarannya soal delusi seorang Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

" **Isogai."**

 **Hiroto menghampiri sang sahabat yang barusan menghadap kepala sekolah. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Setahunya, Yuuma tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sehingga ia cemas ketika mendengar panggilan kepala sekolah untuk si surai hitam.**

" **Apa yang terjadi?"**

" **Tidak ada. Aku hanya telat bayar SPP." Yuuma tertawa canggung. "Jangan khawatir, Maehara. Aku tidak apa-apa."**

" **Yaa, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir, lho."**

 **Yuuma hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia melangkah menuju bangkunya, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang masih ada di sana.**

" **Tapi aku benar-benar lelah. Ceramah kepala sekolah barusan lama sekali, aku jadi—eh?"**

 **Yuuma melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dalam tasnya. Hiroto si lawan bicara menjadi bingung karena kalimat sahabatnya itu tidak tuntas. Ia menghampiri Yuuma, ikut menggeledah tas si surai hitam.**

" **Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hiroto.**

" **Ada sesuatu yang berkilauan di tasku. Aku merasa tidak pernah membawa—"**

 **Yuuma dan Hiroto membelalak. Sebuah jam tangan mewah terselip di antara buku-buku pelajaran Yuuma. Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Dan lagi, mereka mengenal benda itu. Itu yang membuat keduanya semakin terkejut.**

 **Mengapa jam tangan kesayangan Gakushuu ada di sana?**

" **Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hiroto.**

" **A-Aku tidak pernah mengambilnya, sungguh."**

 **Hiroto memegang kedua bahu Yuuma, mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat. "Aku percaya padamu, Isogai. Tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini?"**

 **Yuuma mengambil jam tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tasnya cepat. Ia bersiap pergi meninggalkan kelas.**

" **Lebih baik kita berikan ini dulu padanya. Aku yakin, Asano pasti mencari ini."**

 **Hiroto tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengekori Yuuma. Mereka melangkah cepat menuju kelas 2-A, sambil berharap Gakushuu ada di sana. Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk sampai di sana, karena jarak kelas mereka hanya terpisah satu pintu.**

 **Syukurlah, Gakushuu masih ada di sana.**

" **Asano," panggil Yuuma. Ia menghampirinya, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepala. "Ini."**

 **Yuuma menyerahkan arloji pada Gakushuu. Si pirang stroberi merasa bingung. Melihatnya, Yuuma segera memberikan penjelasan.**

" **Itu... aku menemukannya di tasku, entah bagaimana." Jelasnya. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mencurinya darimu. Tiba-tiba saja jam ini ada di tasku, makanya aku kembalikan."**

 **Gakushuu menatap Yuuma sejenak, sebelum beralih menuju arloji mahalnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengambil alih benda itu dari tangan Yuuma.**

" **Isogai," panggil Gakushuu.**

 **Manik madunya menatap pemuda itu. "Y-Ya?"**

 **Gakushuu menarik napas,**

 **PLAK!**

 **Kemudian menamparnya.**

 **Semua orang yang ada di sana begitu terkejut. Anggota Five Virtuosos, Hiroto, dan Yuuma sendiri tak menyangka dengan tindakan Gakushuu barusan. Wajahnya merah padam. Kerutan-kerutan kecil tercetak di sana. Gakushuu sedang marah.**

" **Asano, apa yang kau—"**

" **Kenapa benda itu ada padamu?"**

 **Hiroto dan Yuuma tercekat. Gakushuu marah besar, terlihat dari aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya serta nada suaranya yang rendah nan mengintimidasi.**

" **A-Aku sudah bilang—"**

" **KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI. KENAPA BENDA ITU ADA PADAMU?" teriaknya. "KAU LUPA KALAU ITU BENDA KESAYANGANKU?!"**

 **Yuuma semakin gugup saja. Amarah Gakushuu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya pada Gakushuu?**

" **Kau tidak dengar barusan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu jam itu ada padanya." Hiroto berusaha membela Yuuma. Ia juga tidak ingin Gakushuu tersulut emosi. "Tenanglah, Asano. Kurasa ini salah paham."**

" **Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Maehara."**

 **Kemudian Gakushuu mendorong Hiroto sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai. Meja kursi yang ditabraknya membuat Hiroto kesakitan dan sulit untuk bangkit. Sedangkan Gakushuu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia malah mencengkeram kerah baju Yuuma sambil berusaha menyudutkannya ke dinding terdekat.**

" **Asano, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengambil itu darimu."**

" **Kalau bukan diambil, lalu jam itu kau apakan sampai bisa ada di tasmu?" tanya Gakushuu. "Dasar pencuri."**

 **Yuuma tersinggung. "AKU BUKAN PENCURI!"**

" **Kudengar kau telat membayar SPP bulan ini." Gakushuu menguatkan cengkeramannya. "Kau pasti mengambilnya saat pamit pulang kemarin, kan? Kemudian jam ini akan kau jual untuk membayar SPP, kan?"**

" **Hah?"**

 **Sungguh, Yuuma gagal paham.**

" **Dapat gosip dari mana itu? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"**

" **Alasan."**

 **PLAK!**

 **Gakushuu menampar Yuuma lagi.**

" **Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak membiarkan kalian masuk rumah."**

" **Asano, kau salah paham." Teriak Hiroto. "Isogai tidak—"**

" **Aku benci kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Isogai."**

 **Sebuah petir menggema cukup keras, bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gakushuu. Tak lama, pasukan air jatuh membasahi langit. Gakushuu melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas. Tubuhnya masih diselimuti rasa emosi. Yuuma merasa tidak terima. Gakushuu menuduh orang yang salah.**

 **Karenanya, Yuuma mengejar Gakushuu. Ia melangkah besar-besar sambil meneriakan namanya agar berhenti. Namun si pirang stroberi memutuskan untuk tuli, dan justru mempercepat langkah kakinya.**

 **Sampai di luar gedung, Gakushuu masih asik berlari. Walau di tengah hujan deras, ia tetap berlari, demi menghindari Yuuma yang sedari tadi memintanya untuk berhenti.**

 **Manik violetnya terasa buram karena hujan. Ia tak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas. Mungkin karena emosi telah menguasai dirinya, sehingga Gakushuu tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan baik. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia tengah berlari sampai gerbang sekolah.**

 **Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Gakushuu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Gakushuu lupa kalau sekolahnya berada di sisi jalan raya. Ia terus berlari, tanpa sadar kalau terdapat sebuah mobil box yang melintas cukup kencang.**

" **ASANO!"**

 **Gakushuu menolehkan kepala. Kini manik violetnya menangkap cahaya mobil yang bergerak ke arahnya. Saat itulah Gakushuu sadar, kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Gakushuu pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menghindarinya. Karenanya ia menutup mata. Ia tak ingin melihat pemandangan apapun di hadapannya.**

 **Namun sebuah tangan meraihnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya berputar, kemudian terhempas ke gerbang sekolah. Di saat yang bersamaan, Gakushuu mendengar suara decitan ban dengan aspal, serta suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras. Perlahan ia membuka mata, mengerjap perlahan agar tak lagi buram. Beberapa detik kemudian, napasnya tercekat. Pemandangan di hadapannya sukses mencekik lehernya. Mobil box yang berhenti, serta seseorang yang tergolek lemas beberapa meter di depan kendaraan tersebut. Tak lupa darah segar yang mulai membanjiri aspal.**

 **Gakushuu menitikan air mata, yang kemudian jatuh bersama hujan membasahi pipinya.**

" **ISOGAI!"**

.

.

.

 **BUK!**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, Asano?!"**

 **Hiroto segera melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Gakushuu, tepat setelah** **Yuuma masuk ke dalam UGD. Gakushuu yang tersungkur ke lantai hanya diam seribu bahasa, masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Manik violetnya terlihat begitu kosong.**

 **BUK!**

" **Kenapa kau tidak mendengar Isogai? Kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat Isogai memanggilmu? KENAPA?!"**

 **Hiroto benar-benar tersulut emosi sekarang. Ini semua salah Gakushuu. Kalau saja anak itu tidak marah, dan mau mendengarkan Yuuma soal arloji itu, pasti kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi.**

 **BUK!**

" **Jawab aku, Asano!"**

 **Meski diminta, Gakushuu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara rintihan saat Hiroto menghajarnya, tidak lebih. Hal itu membuat Hiroto semakin emosi. Lantas ia membanting Gakushuu ke lantai, meninjunya beberapa kali dalam posisi ambigu di lorong rumah sakit.**

" **Mengapa kau diam saja, Asano? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?"**

 **Hiroto berhenti, baik mulutnya maupun tangannya yang sedari tadi meninju Gakushuu. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kecil. Segumpal cairan bening mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Hiroto menangis. Hiroto tidak tega melihat kondisi Yuuma saat ini.**

" **Aku tidak ingin Isogai kenapa-napa. Aku akan menghajarmu jika hal itu terjadi."**

 **Tangisan Hiroto semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski air matanya mengenai wajah tampan Gakushuu, namun anak itu tidak marah atau protes karena wajahnya basah. Ia hanya diam.**

 **Tak lama, seorang pria berbusana serba putih muncul dari balik pintu UGD. Buru-buru Hiroto dan Gakushuu bangkit, sebelum keduanya kena amuk sang dokter karena berkelahi. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan cepat dilayangkan Hiroto, namun dokter tidak langsung menjawab. Garis kerut pada wajahnya semakin jelas ketika ia memasang satu ekspresi.**

 **Tangis Hiroto semakin pecah. Wajah itu cukup meyakinkan, sehingga Hiroto tak perlu repot-repot mendengar pernyataan dokter soal kondisi Yuuma. Sedangkan Gakushuu, masih memasang tatapan yang sama; kosong. Bahkan kini telinganya benaran tuli, sampai tak ada satu pun kalimat sang dokter yang berhasil ia tangkap. Gakushuu hanya memperhatikan gerak bibir pria tersebut, yang menyebutkan bahwa pasien tidak bisa diselamatkan.**

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Kunugigaoka tidak diguyur hujan seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Cuacanya cerah, seolah hari ini pertanda datangnya kebahagiaan. Karenanya, Maehara Hiroto tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Sejak ia bangun tidur tadi, mungkin, sampai saat ini, bibirnya masih betah membentuk sebuah kurva. Hiroto kelewat senang sepertinya.

Yaa, setidaknya Hiroto tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan pusara bertuliskan nama sang sobat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Hiroto menoleh ke samping. Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi berjalan menghampirinya. Sebuket bunga lily putih digenggamnya. Hiroto menatapnya malas, tepat setelah memperhatikan penampilan pemuda tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau... sengaja datang terlambat agar aku sendiri yang membersihkannya, kan, Asano?"

Gakushuu terkekeh pelan. "Hmm, benar sih,"

"Sialan."

"Tapi aku terlambat karena mampir dulu ke toko bunga. Syukurlah dugaanku benar."

"Soal apa?"

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa kemari." Gakushuu meletakkan buket bunga di dekat nisan bertuliskan Isogai tersebut. "Minggir. Biar aku teruskan."

Gakushuu menggeser paksa tubuh Hiroto. Mau tak mau Hiroto mengalah, membiarkan pekerjaan menyiangi rumput-rumput liarnya diambil alih oleh pemuda Asano.

Hiroto mengambil buket lily yang dibawa si pirang stroberi. Setelah cukup lama ditatap, bunga berwarna putih itu ia bagi menjadi dua sama banyak.

"Hei, Asano. Bunga yang kau bawa terlalu banyak."

"Kalau begitu, bawa pulang saja."

Hiroto merasa tersinggung. "Kau ingin aku yang mati selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Lagi, Gakushuu terkekeh pelan.

Hiroto mendecak sebal. "Kalau begitu, aku letakkan di makam ayah Isogai saja."

Gakushuu tidak lagi menanggapi Hiroto. Ia asik mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar nisan Yuuma. Awalnya, Gakushuu mendengar suara langkah kaki Hiroto menjauhinya. Tak sampai lima menit, Hiroto kembali dengan ember yang berisi air setengahnya.

"Hei, Maehara."

"Hmm?"

"Semalam, aku bertemu Isogai, dalam mimpi." Ucap Gakushuu. "Dia meminta sesuatu padaku."

Hiroto menatap penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Gakushuu mendadak gugup. Sejujurnya ia malu untuk mengatakannya, apalagi di depan Hiroto. "D-Dia minta... kita tidak boleh putus."

 _Pfffttt..._ Hiroto berusaha menahan tawa. Putus, katanya? Memangnya mereka sepasang kekasih?

"Jangan tertawa." Tegurnya. "I-Isogai sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak ingin bersahabat denganmu."

Hiroto malah memperbesar tawanya. "Sok jaim." Ledeknya. "Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang akan mendengarkan curhatanmu soal delusimu itu?"

"Berisik." Gakushuu memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiroto. Ia tak ingin semakin emosi karena menatap wajah tampan nan menyebalkan milik si kasanova. "Oh, aku sudah selesai."

Gakushuu berhenti mencabut rumput liar. Setelah mencuci tangan, ia dan Hiroto segera memanjatkan doa untuk sahabat tercinta. Keduanya begitu khusyuk, bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka yang tengah berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ditambah hari ini cuacanya begitu cerah, menambah alasan kekhidmatan yang dilakoni mereka berdua.

Mata yang semula menutup, kini mereka buka perlahan. Sepertinya kegiatan berdoa mereka sudah selesai. Meski begitu, tak ada satu pun dari Hiroto dan Gakushuu yang beranjak dari sana. Keduanya terdiam menatap nisan dengan ukiran nama Isogai di sana.

"Kalau saja hari itu aku mendengarkan Isogai, dan aku tidak lari keluar gedung sekolah, mungkin Isogai masih ada di antara kita."

Gakushuu bergumam sendiri, dan Hiroto hanya mendengarkan. Manik madu Hiroto tidak berpaling dari nisan Yuuma, begitu juga dengan manik violet Gakushuu.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku merasa bersalah, namun anehnya aku tidak merasa sedih, apalagi sampai menangis. Mungkin karena itu, rasa menyesal dan bersalahku menghilang. Dan jadilah sekarang, aku yang berdelusi."

Gakushuu mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Hiroto masih enggan bersuara.

"Delusi itu—siluet itu, kurasa itu Isogai. Dia sengaja menghantuiku, agar aku merasa sedih dan tersiksa setelah kepergiannya. Kurasa, dia membenciku. Ya, dia menghukumku."

Keduanya kembali mengheningkan cipta. Gakushuu tidak lagi berbicara, dan Hiroto belum ingin memberi tanggapan apapun. Namun si surai oranye sepertinya ingin atmosfer sunyi ini cepat menghilang.

"Kurasa, itu tidak benar."

Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Hiroto, bingung. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Dia menghantuimu bukan karena ingin menghukummu." Jelasnya. "Dia ingin... persahabatan kita tidak berakhir begitu saja."

Gakushuu tertegun dengan kalimat Hiroto barusan. Namun sekali lagi, ia masih bingung.

"Mengapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Kau sadar, kalau kau menceritakan soal delusi itu hanya padaku?" mendengar itu, Gakushuu membelalakan matanya. "Ketika dia menghantuimu, kau akan merasa terganggu sehingga kau ingin melepaskan itu dengan bercerita pada seseorang. Akhirnya kau menceritakannya padaku, karena delusimu itu—siluet itu, menyerupai Isogai, kan?"

Hiroto benar. Saat mereka bertubrukan di lorong kelas waktu itu, Gakushuu merasa ingin menceritakan soal delusinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia menceritakannya pada Hiroto. Hal itu terjadi secara naluriah.

"Isogai pergi saat kita sedang merenggang, dan insiden jam tanganmu itulah puncaknya. Sejak itu, persahabatan kita benar-benar putus." Lanjut Hiroto. "Mungkin di sana, Isogai merasa sedih, sehingga ia melakukan sesuatu agar kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu."

"Insiden jam tangan... aku tidak menyangka kalau ayahku dalang di balik itu." Gakushuu menyentuh tengkuknya. "Kalau saja aku tahu itu perbuatan ayahku, mungkin—"

Tubuh Gakushuu bergetar. Air mata yang sudah menggumpal di pelupuk mata akhirnya jatuh tetes demi tetes. Suaranya mulai parau, karena Gakushuu tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lebih dari ini.

"—mungkin, Isogai tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan itu."

Gakushuu tidak tahan. Ia berjongkok, memegang surai pirang stroberinya sambil membesarkan isakannya. Air mata yang tumpah semakin banyak. Dan Hiroto sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kecuali melihatnya.

"Setidaknya, biar aku saja yang mati dalam kecelakaan itu," sambungnya. "Karena aku yang salah."

Dan Gakushuu pun menangis sejadinya. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaan sedihnya dengan air mata. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan menatapnya bingung, atau mungkin malah menertawakan. Pokoknya ia ingin menangis, kali ini saja.

Hiroto berjalan ke belakang Gakushuu. Ia memunggunginya, kemudian ikut mengambil posisi jongkok. Hiroto memeluk kedua kakinya, menundukkan kepalanya, dan sengaja menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Gakushuu.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin menangis, tapi kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu." Ucap Hiroto. "Kau akan membuat Isogai sedih,"

Kemudian segumpal cairan bening meluncur dari pelupuk mata Hiroto, membentuk sebuah anak sungai di pipinya.

"—aku juga."

Di hari yang cerah ini, Hiroto dan Gakushuu mengulangi rasa sedih mereka ketika Isogai Yuuma pergi dari hidup mereka untuk selamanya. Hari ini juga, sebuah tali persahabatan baru terbentuk dari sebuah perasaan hampa yang ditimbulkan oleh kepergian orang yang sama.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

.

.

.

OMAKE

Suara petikan gitar terakhir dari Asano Gakushuu menimbulkan tepuk tangan meriah serta jeritan _fangirl_ dari seluruh murid SMA Kunugigaoka. Tidak sia-sia Five Virtuosos mengorbankan liburan musim panas kemarin dengan latihan band untuk festival budaya. Senang rasanya usaha mereka dibayar dengan kebahagiaan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Five Virtuosos tidak langsung turun dari panggung. Para personil tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan pada sekumpulan siswi yang merupakan fans mereka. Semua melakukannya, termasuk Gakushuu.

Ketika asyik mengedarkan pandang, Gakushuu melihat Maehara Hiroto tengah mengacungkan ibu jarinya padanya. Oh, Hiroto menyaksikan penampilannya ternyata. Gakushuu tersenyum, kemudian balas mengacungkan ibu jari pada Hiroto.

Pada awalnya, mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Namun saat mengedipkan mata, Gakushuu merasa terkejut. Di samping Hiroto, ia melihat sosok lain yang mengenakan _blazer_ abu, mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Gakushuu merasa hatinya tersentuh. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, melambaikan tangan pada Hiroto serta sosok dengan _blazer_ abu yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus delusinya, Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

OMAKE END


End file.
